The Techno Geek's Perspective
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Tucker recalls his point of view of the accident- and how he feels just as guilty as Sam does for the whole thing.


**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own all of my stories, including this one, though. I also have to thank Pii for a certain comic she made on dA that gave me the idea for what might happen if the Jack head was still on Danny's chest. Enjoy.  
**

I still berate myself about the day of the accident. The day that changed all our lives- most of all, my best friend Danny's.

Oh, I should introduce myself. The name's Tucker. Tucker Foley. Or T.F. for Too Fine.

But I don't feel 'Too Fine' about what happened with the accident. No need to worry, your beloved techno-geek will tell you. It all started on a too-hot day in September. My friends and I (one, of course, being Danny, the other being a goth girl named Sam who I knew secretly had a crush on Danny. It was way too obvious) were walking, sweating (or _simmering, _in Sam's case) under the unrelenting beating of the sun- in the morning, of all times of day. The concrete below our shoes absorbed the heat as well, and we might've starting cooking eggs on the sidewalk, if the sidewalk wasn't a filthy cooking top, plus the fact we didn't even have any eggs.

Woops, I'm sorry. Getting a little off-topic. But hey, a descriptive story is better than a bland one, right? Oh, if Mr. Lancer was here right now- Augh, there I go again. Off-topic. Uhh...Well...I'll continue now.

Danny was telling us about how his parents had been busy that morning- which wasn't uncommon, but this morning they were busier than normal, before they finally let out shouts of excitement and sheer happiness, scaring the life out of Danny and Jazz for a moment. His parents had finished the portal to the ghost world.

Before you all give me bizarre looks, I'm saying right now that the dude's parents are PROFESSIONAL GHOST HUNTERS. Yes, that's correct. You heard me right. Professional ghost hunters. It's insane, I know. But they were proved to be scientifically correct in the existence of ghosts- which was figured out not too shortly afterward, but they're still viewed as the bumbling crazies of the neighborhood.

Anyhow, he claimed how his dad tried to plug it in, but only a few sparks went flying. They were REALLY,**_ R__EALLY_** disappointed. Jazz felt some sympathy for them, but thought it was their fault to a point for making something they knew inside wouldn't work.

Fail, Jazz.

Danny, on the other hand, was sympathetic, but slightly embarrassed his folks tried to make such a thing, but hid it out of politeness.

After he finished telling us, both Sam and I didn't laugh. We were interested. Sam for...I'm not sure what reasons, me because I like technological stuff. And, if they managed to get a few sparks, who knew what else it could do if modified? Upon hearing our requests to see it, Danny stubbornly said 'no'. We argued for a second, before Sam finally threatened to post pictures of him drooling in his sleep on the internet. He reluctantly agreed, and all of us- with the exception of a certain someone- excitedly waited out the day, not paying attention in class, but our minds somewhere else.

Thank goodness for the fact there was a sub in Mr. Lancer's class that day, or else he would've noticed we were up to something. I swear, he can sniff that stuff out like a hunting dog. But maybe if he could, maybe none of this would've happened.

...Oh, only God knows now.

Anyhow, the day was done soon, and instantly we rushed to Fentonworks- which is what his parents call the place. Danny tried to talk us out of it, but we ignored him, intent on seeing the thing. He told us to make sure his parents weren't looking- they were too embarrassed to let anyone see the portal. Upon arriving there, Danny quickly shushed us, and we tip-toed in. He looked around for a minute, before gesturing for us to move forward.

"If there isn't noise of some sort, then it's safe. That means they're out of the house." He muttered. We walked down the familiar, cold, steel staircase, to the lab we visited often when his parents wanted to show us something whenever we happened to be over. When we got to the bottom, he pointed past all the wires and crumpled up pieces of paper here and there, to what to him and his sister, was basically a gigantic hole in the wall. To Sam and I, it was oddest- but one of the coolest- things we had ever seen. We slowly, mouths open, walked slowly up the portal, gazing inside.

The outside was littered with wires and paper, a metal arch with buttons here and there on it surrounding the inside. The inside stretched down quite a bit- at one point, all we could see was inky darkness. I admired all the stuff on the walls inside the portal, the wire and metal, but my eyes failed to see an 'on' button. Sam simply stared down it for a minute, before remembering the jumpsuit Danny's dad made for him. She told him to go fetch it, which, with some confusion, he did, leaving for his cluttered room, and coming back a few moments later with the jumpsuit.

At that time, it had a white base with black gloves, belt, collar, and boots. Wouldn't last like that for long, though. Pulling out a camera from her backpack, Sam told him to stand in front of the portal with the suit in hand for fun. He sighed and allowed his picture to be taken. After standing where he was told, Sam said 'smile!' and flashed the camera. After the flash, Danny blinked, looking bored.

"Are you guys done yet? My parents could be back any minute." He muttered. I was hardly done, but I had to agree with Danny's logic that his parents could come back soon. Sam was not done by any means.

"Oh, come on, Danny! Don't you wonder what could be on the other side of the portal? Y'gotta check it out!" She said excitedly. That froze me to the bone. I didn't want Danny looking in there- despite the fact it didn't work, there was still the chance of electrocution. But, I didn't say anything. I didn't wanna look like a coward. It wasn't what I, Tucker Foley, acted like. Danny smiled briefly at Sam.

"Yeah, I guess it could be cool." He said. Oh, _crap. _Darn you and your way of getting Danny to do whatever you say, Sam!

What happened next I feel the most guilty about. I've apologized again and again, and Danny tells me to not worry so much about it, but I'm still guilt-ridden.

It was the worst thing I could've done. I didn't do anything. I stood there like an _idiot_. I watched as Danny pulled the jumpsuit on quickly in silence, and as he was about to enter, Sam stopped him and pulled the sticker of his dad's head off of the chest of the suit (which still kinda cracks me up today about what would happen if his dad's face was left on the suit- Danny gets annoyed whenever I bring it up) and finally began his exploration on the portal.

We watched as he walked in, placing his hand against the wall to feel where he was going in the dim light of the portal. But, after a moment, we all heard a 'beep' of something. I didn't think for a split second, but when the portal began to charge, it blasted its green, ecto-fused light onto Danny, electrocuting him. He screamed out in blood-curdling pain. White, hot _pain_. As I heard his agony, I began to mentally scream at myself for doing what I did. Nothing. Why didn't you do anything, Tuck? Your best friend could die, and it'd be yours- and Sam's- fault! What is_ wrong_ with me? Am I an _idiot_? A complete and utter _idiot_?

I looked at Sam, and she looked like she was in almost as much pain as Danny. Emotionally-wise. So many emotions were evident I couldn't pick a certain one. The most obvious one was the same one I felt- blameworthiness.

Finally, Danny's screams began to die down- which was either a good thing or a dreadful occurrence. The portal stopped charging, and began to swirl in a neon green vortex, and we saw two white gloves grip onto the edge of the portal.

Wait, white? Shouldn't those be a pitch black?

As he started to pull himself out more, white hair, a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and a collar was there, on a person we instantly recognized as Danny put through a color inverse. As he slowly commenced to open his eyelids, the baby blue was no longer there. What was there were two glowing green eyes. He looked up at us, and fell to his knees weakly.

"G-guys..." He slowly slurred. We were a little taken back by the echo in his voice, but that voice belonged to Danny Fenton, alright. "...W-what happened...? Ughh..." He groaned, before finally falling flat on his face and unconscious. We began to gently walk up to his body, and as we started to pick him up, we stopped at a glowing blue-white ring forming and splitting into two, one of each both going north or south of his body, leaving his familiar blue jeans, his t-shirt with that old red circle in the middle, red trim around the edges of the shirt. White hair turned back to black, and his shoes were now red and white like always.

Sam moved an eyelid open, and saw his eyes were blue again. She looked up at me, not sure what to say. I didn't say a word, and only began to pick him up again. Sam followed, and we took him upstairs, to his bedroom. We placed him down gently on his bed, and waited for him to wake up.

"...So, what do you think this means?" Sam inquired, finally breaking the silence. I looked up from my feet.

"I'm not sure...He- wait, can you check his pulse real quick?" I asked. Sam nodded and placed two fingers on his neck. She pulled back and nodded at me that there was a pulse. I sighed in relief.

"Well, the good thing is he's alive, but...What was that back there?" I asked. Neither of us said a thing, before Sam froze solid.

"T-tucker..." She muttered shakily.

"...Yeah?" I wheezed out.

"W-well...The portal DID start working...And...Danny's voice had an echo in it...Could he be...A ghost?" She questioned. I felt like my heart skipped a beat, but I shook my head.

"That can't be. He had a pulse. Ghosts are dead things...I think." I finished. Sam was about to say something, before we heard a low groan from Danny, and we instantly rushed over to him, standing over him. He yawned, and tried to stretch, before he stopped at the pain he was met by when he moved his non-existent muscles. He grimaced with a hiss, and looked up at us.

"G-guys...What-what happened after I turned on the portal?" He asked. Neither of us knew what to say, before he tried to sit up, and what happened was the ring we saw earlier formed and split, leaving 'ghost Danny' in it's place. Danny's mouth hung ajar along with ours', before he began to scream at the top of his lungs. I instantly threw a hand over his mouth to silence him, and Sam tried to hold him down, but we both felt him still shaking badly. After he had calmed down to a manageable amount, we let him go, and he looked up at us.

"Guys...What _happened_?" He asked again, this time terrified and shocked. Sam began to explain, and with each word his jaw dropped further. When she was done, he sat silently for a minute, staring at his new form, before he spoke.

"Alright, well, you said I have a pulse, correct?"

"Mhm." Sam said. Danny stood up...And began to fall through the floor. We quickly grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back up, placing him on the floor again. But then he became invisible, making us extremely confused for a minute, even as we felt his solid shape still in our hands. He turned visible again, revealing his expression of distress. After setting him down again, the rings formed again, leaving human Danny there. We sighed in relief, but Danny began to phase through the floor again. He shouted in surprise, and we pulled him up again.

Sam and I stared at him. Oh _crap_, what _had_ we _done_?

Danny took a breath, and released. "Alright...Let's see. I apparently have sudden superpowers I don't have control over, I have a pulse, and I can have a different form. But, if I have a pulse, what does this _mean_? What am I?" He asked. Sam gasped.

"What if you were...Were...Half-ghost?" She suggested. Danny and I were about to write it off, but we stopped as we place the pieces together in our head. It was the most plausible answer.

Thus, the superhero 'Danny Phantom' was born. Sam took the whole blame for the lab accident, though I feel it's my fault as equally. Sam disagrees, but I still think it's my fault as well.

But right now, maybe it doesn't matter whose fault it is. All I know is, no matter what, I'm sticking with Danny 'til the end, no matter what he is now.

I may not feel 'Too Fine' about the accident, but I sure as heck feel 'Too Fine' about sticking with Danny in Team Phantom.

Now if you'll excuse me, Danny's ghost sense just went off, and I need to prove I can have thermos duty.

'Til another time, I say good bye.


End file.
